Parvozsiz Qushlar
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Anak-anakku adalah aku. Aku adalah anak-anakku. BTS. Minyoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Parvozsiz Qushlar**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Jimin, menggigiti kuku, mondar-mandir di depan kasur tempat Jungkook tidur. Sebuah gunting ada di tangan kanannya. Dia mau memotong sesuatu, tapi pikirannya bercabang pada Yoongi yang mungkin saja setengah jam, seperempat jam, atau sepuluh menit ke depan, tanpa diduga-duga, membuka pintu dan membuat rencana ini gagal. Yoongi tak boleh tahu. Jimin mau membuat ini seperti suatu kecelakaan hingga ia tak mesti dibenci sang istri. Masih sambil gigiti kuku, dia tatap anaknya. Bayi berusia tujuh bulan itu tidur nyenyak dengan tangan rapat di depan dada. Orang-orang tak tahu kalau Jungkook punya sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada pada manusia. Sesuatu itu mulai bertumbuh di punggungnya dan Jimin tak mau dia berkembang menjadi _sepasang sayap._

Anak pertamanya seperti ini pula. Hanya saja Taehyung masih memiliki sayap hingga sekarang. Ketika muncul tanda-tanda bahwa sayapnya akan berkembang, Yoongi bersikeras ingin mempertahankannya dengan alasan tak mau membuat Taehyung sakit atau terluka (karena kehilangan sayapnya itu). Katanya, sayap yang Taehyung miliki adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Itu tidak boleh dibuang atau dirusak. Panjang lebar dia bicarakan tentang zat Ilahi dan segala kuasanya. Jimin sebetulnya tak mau pusingkan lagi ceramah Yoongi, tapi buah dari keputusan Yoongi (dan iya-nya dahulu) berefek panjang bagi anaknya sendiri. Yang Jimin sesali, karena kukuhnya Yoongi, kini Taehyung hidup dengan keterbatasan. Dia tidak punya teman. Kadang dia mau bicara dengan ayah-ibunya, kadang tidak. Justru kepada benda mati, binatang dan tetumbuhanlah dia mengucap salam dan selamat tidur. Dia hampir tak pernah dibawa keluar rumah. Kalaupun dibawa, hanya pada waktu-waktu tertentu dan ke tempat-tempat tertentu saja. Tidak lupa, Yoongi akan selalu memakaikannya mantel untuk menutupi sayap-sayap itu. Di rumah, Taehyung tak pakai baju. Pakaian membuatnya risih. Rasanya seperti menghalangi sesuatu di punggungnya. Semakin ia dewasa, akan semakin besar pula sayapnya. Jimin selalu cemaskan ini. Apalagi ketika Taehyung katakan kalau ia ingin seperti burung yang bisa terbang melintasi langit.

Jungkook bergerak sedikit. Jimin kembali menatapnya setelah sejenak membuang pandang pada bentang langit siang. Geliat bayi itu membuatnya ingin mendekat. Dia angkatlah Jungkook dan dia tangkupkan badan mungil itu di dadanya. Punggung Jungkook disentuh dengan tangan yang memegang gunting. Bayi itu berjengit karena dingin logam yang bersapaan dengan kulit. Jimin mencium kepala Jungkook. Sembari ditimang, sembari dielusi punggung bayinya. Beberapa minggu lalu sesuatu di punggung Jungkook panjangnya hanya seinchi saja. tapi ketika kini diraba, sesuatu itu ternyata telah bertumbuh cepat. Bahkan Jimin bisa menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk.

 _Prak!_ Ia mendengar bunyi suatu benda yang jatuh. Sudah bisa diterka asalnya dari mana. Tapi lebih dulu ia memastikan lewat jendela. Benar apa yang ia duga. Buru-buru ia kembalikan Jungkook ke kasur. Guntingnya masih di tangan. Jimin keluar kamar, berjalan ke sepetak bagian kosong di samping rumahnya. Hanya ada pot-pot tanaman yang berjejeran di dinding. Yang mekar banyak merambat. Di depan bunga-bunga itu Taehyung berdiri dengan segenggam yang berwarna merah salmon. Di dekat kakinya, ada sebuah pot tanah liat yang tercerai-berai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Marah, tentu.

Anak itu menjawab, "Mau petik ini. Tadinya cuma sedikit tapi makin banyak di tanganku. Aku terkejut, Ayah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dia mengambil satu tangan anak itu. Sebagian bunga yang semarak di tangan Taehyung berjatuhan. Sebagiannya lagi tetap di telapak tangannya. Jimin mengerutkan dahi, menilik bunga-bunga itu dengan seksama. Mereka bergerak, banyak yang menyembul dari permukaan kulit. Semakin dipandangi, semakin liar mereka berkembang. Bagaimana bisa?

Sadar kalau ini fenomena yang tak biasa, cepat-cepat dia gunakan guntingnya untuk memotong akar-akar bunga itu.

"Ayah, kenapa dipotong?"

"Harusnya Ayah yang tanya. Kenapa kamu begini? Besok-besok tak usah kamu sentuh tanaman-tanaman itu lagi!"

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh. Taehyung gemetar habis dibentak. Teriakan Jimin barusan dilampiaskan dengan putus asa. Ia ingat pada Jungkook. Bunga itu seperti sesuatu yang serupa dengan sayap anak bungsunya. Ingin dicabut paksa. Sebab siapa tahu akan tumbuh lagi jika sekadar dipotong saja. Jimin dilema. Mau membebaskan tanpa menyakiti. Sulit, rasanya. Jadilah ia membenci. Bunga-bunga di tangan anak itu adalah hal kesekian yang ingin ia lenyapkan sesegera mungkin.

"Ayah…"

Jimin menahan amarahnya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam hingga dadanya membusung. Lantas ia embuskan panjang napas itu sembari berpaling wajah—pada bebungaan di dinding yang mulai detik itu menjadi musuhnya. Jimin percaya jika bunga adalah makhluk yang dapat dengan mudahnya kalah oleh kebencian. Jika dia membenci, mereka akan mati. Akar-akar yang tersisa di tangan Taehyung ditatapnya. Tak ada lagi pergerakan berarti. Ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk mengeluarkan mereka. Tangan Taehyung dibuka, jari-jarinya direnggangkan. Dengan ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk, Jimin cabuti apa yang tersisa. Anaknya memekik sakit. Tangisnya makin menjadi.

"Laki-laki tak boleh menangis," ucapnya. "Sekarang mari kita bersihkan luka-lukamu ini."

Anak itu dituntun masuk ke rumah. Jejak yang tertinggal bukan hanya tanah, atau juga pot yang pecah, tapi juga bunga-bunga yang mati berserakan. Jimin melupakan rencananya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Bayi itu melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. 

.

.

.

.

CONTINUED

 _Halo ini Kuncen. Saya bawa cerita baru. Draft mentah dari cerita ini sebetulnya dibikin biar jadi oneshot, tapi rupanya terlalu panjang, jadi saya bagi-bagi. Mungkin saya akan update berkala kalau lanjutannya sudah matang dan siap santap._

 _Baidewei, saya termasuk satu yang selalu mesti mikir dulu kalau ditanya genre dan tema. Saya seorang yang suka hal-hal berbau tidak jelas (?) jadi ketika ditanya begitu saya nggak bisa jawab. Yah mungkin kalau yang udah baca fanfic saya yang lain bakal ngerti maksudnya apa hehe._

 _Udah ah cingcongnya. Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini. Salam sayang buat kalian semua._


	2. Chapter 2

**Parvozsiz Qushlar**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Yoongi telah pulang. Pertemuannya dengan editor dari kantor penerbit novel di Kota memakan waktu lama. Dia lelah. Urusan makan malam diserahkan pada suaminya. Dia hanya tinggal duduk sembari menyusui. Kala itu Taehyung duduk di lantai dan bersandar di pangkuannya. Tangan anak itu lecet-lecet. Yoongi tak tanya pada Jimin apa yang sebetulnya terjadi di rumah mereka selama ia tak ada. Suaminya terlalu serius mencincang daging.

"Aduh!" Yoongi memekik. Jungkook menyedot putingnya terlalu kuat. Bayi itu seolah ingin memeras semua yang bisa dikeluarkan dari kelenjar susu ibunya. Yoongi berpikir, mungkin bayi ini kelaparan. Padahal ia sudah minta pada Jimin untuk berikan Jungkook susu sapi supaya bayi itu belajar untuk tak selalu bergantung padanya. Melihat Jimin sudah selesai mencincang, Yoongi lantas bertanya, "Apa Jungkook tak mau minum susu sapi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Lihat caranya menyusu."

Jimin malah mengecek tungku dan tidak membalik badan meski Yoongi minta perhatiannya. "Dia bahkan hanya tidur, tidak bangun-bangun, tidak menangis atau pun minta makan."

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau lapar?" Yoongi membelai rambut lebat bayinya. Perlahan isapan Jungkook melembut, tak sekuat tadi. Tangan kecilnya menepuk tulang selangka Yoongi. Ketika punggungnya dielus, Yoongi menemukan ganjalan. Dua. Iya, semakin jelas teraba kian harinya. "Sayap ini akan bertumbuh."

Jimin menoleh. Ekspresinya sama setiap kali Yoongi bciarakan mengenai sayap-sayap itu. Ada ketidaksukaan yang kentara.

"Kau mau membiarkannya tumbuh? Lihat Taehyung. Sayapnya semakin besar. Lama-lama helainya akan menjuntai. Kau tak bisa lagi tutupi itu dengan jubah atau mantel. Anak kita tak pernah benar-benar lihat dunia karena sayapnya. Orang-orang tak selamanya bisa ditipu. Jika bukan mereka yang menemukan, mungkin kitalah yang tanpa sengaja akan menunjukkan apa yang selama ini kita tutup-tutupi."

Jungkook sudah berhenti menyusu. Taehyung tertidur di pangkuan. Yoongi belai sayap anaknya itu. Helainya lembut seperti bulu burung. Warnanya putih gading dan bersih.

"Dia bisa terbang dengan sayap-sayap ini."

"Tidak ada manusia yang terbang."

"Jimin, kau tak perlu bersikap sinis, berkah yang diberikan pada anak-anak kita pasti memiliki maksud dan tujuan," kata Yoongi.

Kekesalan Jimin sudah di ubun-ubun. Dia hampir saja membalikkan wajan dan membuang makanan setengah jadi itu.

Larut malam, lampu-lampu dimatikan dan hanya disisakan di beberapa sudut ruangan saja. Cahayanya kuning temaram. Yoongi membaca-baca naskah novel yang telah diajukannya pada penerbit. Mentahannya sudah rampung. Bahkan telah tertera tanda tamat di ujung. Tapi editor minta ia untuk merevisi naskah itu. Dia bilang cerita Yoongi pada dasarnya menarik, hanya saja terlalu asin karena terdapat unsur-unsur yang dapat menyinggung orang. Hal-hal berbau ketuhanan dan keagamaan masihlah tabu untuk dijadikan bumbu. Jika novel itu terbit, bisa-bisa ia dituntut. Yoongi membatin. Ia sangat ingin novelnya bertemu khalayak ramai. Jika ingin diterbitkan, Yoongi mesti menurut. Masalahnya ada pada ego. Apa yang dituntut oleh editor tak sejalan dengan pemikirannya. Ia seorang penulis bebas. Absurditas yang terkandung dalam paragraf-paragrafnya adalah sebentuk ekspresi. Kalau tak begitu, dia merasa tak bernyawa.

" _Apa bisa cerita dengan jenre surealis menggebrak pasar? Sedang hanya sedikit orang yang mau melirik. Yang diminati adalah cerita-cerita yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari. Orang-orang sudah lelah bekerja. Mereka mau cerita yang sederhana. Bukan yang_ njlimet _begini. Apalagi ada setan dan malaikat. Anda juga menyebut Tuhan di sini. Kalau aktivis keagamaan membaca buku Anda, bukankah mereka akan bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuhan dijadikan Kepala pabrik?"_

Ucapan si editor tentu masih bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Novel Yoongi menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang baru saja dikontrak kerja di sebuah pabrik. Ia seorang pegawai baru yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dalam pabrik itu dia berjumpa dengan beberapa setan dan beberapa malaikat yang sama-sama berstatus sebagai pegawai. Tuhan adalah kepalanya. Si pegawai baru belajar banyak hal dari lingkungan pabrik itu. Kehidupannya di pabrik berjalan dinamis, ada beberapa kendala, ada juga hal bagus yang dia alami. Di akhir, dia mendapat promosi. Tuhan mau mengangkatnya sebagai pengganti Kepala pabrik. Keren bukan? Sayang saja si editor tak mengerti. Di balik cerita yang aneh itu ada maksud tersembunyi. Yoongi ingin sampaikan, tapi tak bisa. Ia tak cukup vokal untuk mengutarakannya. Ia juga takut merusak hubungan baik dengan si editor seandainya ia memaksakan kehendak. Sudah lama Yoongi mengisi kolom cerpen di koran harian yang juga diterbitkan kantor itu. Ia tak mau hanya gara-gara tak sepaham soal novel ini, submisinya tak lagi diterima esok hari.

Kepalanya pusing. Sekadar pinjam nama Tuhan saja sudah nampak tak masuk akal bagi orang. Lalu apa kabar dengan dirinya yang memiliki anak-anak bersayap? Bukankah itu lebih tak masuk akal lagi? Mereka nyata. Anak-anak itu keluar dari rahimnya. Dia yang memberi mereka susu. Seringkali Yoongi ingin berteriak pada dunia, tapi orang akan mengiranya gila.

"Yoongi."

Namanya dipanggil. Dia menoleh. Naskahnya dirapikan. "Mana Jungkook?" Ia bertanya sebab Jimin hanya datang sendirian. "Apa dia tidur dengan kakaknya?"

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Yoongi paham. Bayinya itu seringkali tidur pulas dalam dekapan Taehyung. Malah ketimbang dengan Jimin, Jungkook seolah lebih damai tidurnya jika bersama sang kakak. Yoongi tak tahu apa seorang bayi bisa menanam keengganan—bahkan pada ayahnya sendiri. Jungkook seperti telah memahami bahwa Jimin sangat tak ingin sesuatu di punggungnya tumbuh; Jimin membenci sayapnya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau begitu sensitif. Jika aku salah, maafkan aku. Tolong jangan perlihatkan amarahmu di depan anak-anak kita."

"Aku pun tak ingin begitu."

"Apa kau lelah? Kau berhenti melukis sejak tiga hari lalu. Ketika aku serius menulis, biasanya kau juga serius melukis."

Jimin mengelus dahi. Sejak ide memotong sayap Jungkook memenuhi kepala, kanvasnya tak lagi tersentuh.

"Aku mungkin memang lelah."

Yoongi beranjak dari kursi ke kasur di mana Jimin tengah duduk sambil membungkuk. Dia bersandar di pundak suaminya itu, lantas meremat tangan Jimin yang kasar. "Anak-anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir."

Jimin melirik. Dengusnya pendek. Kekhawatirannya tak pernah benar-benar mendapat solusi. Ia mau melakukan sesuatu tapi terbentur pada banyak hal, salah satunya adalah Yoongi. Istrinya itu selalu katakan kalau esok semua baik. Anak-anak mereka akan baik-baik saja. Keyakinan itu, Jimin tak bisa rubuhkan.

"Tuhan melindungi mereka. Pernahkah kau berpikir, anak-anak kita itu adalah perwujudan dari para malaikat?"

Patahan ranting kecil menubruk kaca jendela. Angin dingin berembus. Hujan akan datang tak lama lagi. Jimin terpekur. Kata-kata istrinya seperti kalimat bercetak tebal. Sesuatu seperti menempa kepala dan pundaknya. Berhari-hari memikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, tenaga Jimin habis terkuras. Lama-lama dia jengah dengan ucapan Yoongi yang melulu menyertai Tuhan.

"Mereka anak-anak tak berdosa. Bukankah kita semestinya berharap saja kelahiran mereka membawa kebaikan?" Yoongi berbaring. Dia nampak begitu yakin. Mengapa? Jimin berpikir. Mungkin saja Yoongi bisa bicara begitu karena dia tak punya sayap di punggungnya.

Jimin membungkuk dan taruh kedua tangannya di antara kepala Yoongi. Dia mengutarakan perasaannya lewat tatapan juga kata-kata. "Aku tak pernah ingin anak-anak kita bersayap."

"Lalu kau pikir aku mau? Tidak. Mulanya, aku pun tak ingin mereka seperti itu. Tapi apa tidak bisa kau terima saja mereka apa adanya? Bulu sayap Taehyung begitu lembut. Warna gadingnya mengingatkanku pada gaun pernikahan Ibu yang telah kujual untuk membeli roti dan susu. Kau ingat bukan, kita pernah terpuruk? Tapi semenjak anak itu lahir segalanya berubah walau perlahan."

"Pikirmu sayapnya yang membawa perubahan itu?"

"Bukan, tapi bisa jadi itu adalah sebentuk perwujudan dari—"

"Yoongi." Jimin mendesah panjang. Dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Yoongi di kasur. Tatapannya jatuh ke langit gelap di luar jendela. Angin masih terus berembus kencang. Dedaunan di pohon rontok berguguran. "Hentikan saja. Bicaramu terus memutar di titik yang sama. Lihatlah Taehyung hari ini. Jungkook akan menjadi sepertinya dalam beberapa tahun lagi. Sayapnya akan bertumbuh dan menjuntai panjang. Lalu anak bungsu kita itu akan memandang langit melulu dan menganggap tanah bukan tempatnya tinggal."

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu."

"Kau pergi keluar, berjumpa dengan tetangga, orang-orang di jalan, di pasar, juga di kantor tempat cerpenmu diterbitkan, tapi apa pernah kau katakan pada mereka kalau kau miliki anak-anak yang bersayap? Tidak, bukan? Kau yakin tak berbohong pada mereka ketika kau datang sendirian dan orang-orang itu bertanya di mana anak-anakmu? Kita ini sama. Sama-sama berbohong tiap hari. Itu sudah seperti sesuatu yang wajib kita lakukan. Untuk apa? Untuk lindungi anak-anak ini. Tapi apa aku suka melakukannya? Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa selamanya kau mau terus berkelit dari tuduhan orang terhadap kita? Terhadap anak-anak kita yang mereka bilang sakit parah sampai-sampai tak bisa keluar rumah?"

"Jimin. Tolong."

"Yoongi, aku—ah." Jimin mendesah.

Yoongi memeluk dari belakang. Punggung tegap suaminya jadi tempat ia mengubur wajah. Ia menggesekkan hidung untuk baui aroma pakaian Jimin. Ketika mengendus, hidungnya mengenai tonjolan daging yang melintang di punggung sang suami.

"Besok aku akan pergi menemui ibuku," kata Jimin.

.

.

.

.

CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Parvozsiz Qushlar**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Jimin tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Dia mengancingkan kemeja di depan cermin. Sembari melakukan itu, dia memandang wajahnya sendiri. Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa dibantah dari refleksinya. Salah satunya adalah penuaan. Dia tak lagi muda, jelas. Dalam beberapa tahun ke depan mungkin saja rambutnya sudah putih semua, dan bisa saja ingatannya putus-putus karena pikun. Jimin ingin membuat anak-anaknya tumbuh baik dan bahagia. Di keluarga kecilnya ada bibit-bibit keanomalian. Dia merasa punya kewajiban untuk mencegah bibit-bibit itu berkembang menjadi hal buruk. Dia hanya ingin hidup normal, dia juga ingin anak-anaknya hidup normal seperti tetangga atau juga anak-anak lain yang sering berlarian di depan rumah mereka. Ia takut tak sempat. Ia takut terlambat.

Jimin melirik Jungkook yang tidur di tengah-tengah ranjang. Ah, mengapa anak itu malah menatap? Sejak kapan dia terjaga?

" _AAAAKK!"_

Yoongi menjerit. Jimin langsung saja berlari keluar kamar dan mencari di mana asal suara keras itu. Dia lewati lorong dan berbelok ke kamar anak sulungnya. Di ambang pintu dia berhenti. Di dalam kamar itu Yoongi tengah berdiri dengan bahu bergetar. Perlahan Yoongi menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat. Rautnya menggambarkan takut yang begitu hebat.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ce-cepat t-turun, Taehyung, Taehyung…," katanya terbata.

Nyatanya anak sulung mereka melompat dari jendela. Yoongi hanya bisa menyaksikannya tanpa sempat untuk mencegah. Taehyung jatuh menimpa pot-pot tetumbuhan, terguling-guling, menindih sayapnya sendiri. Sayap-sayap itu memar terluka. Dia digendong ayahnya sampai ke dalam rumah, lantas dibaringkan di ranjang. Taehyung berbaring menyamping. Sehari-hari memang begini. Karena sayapnya itu, dia tak pernah bisa tidur telentang. Kali ini karena sayapnya terluka, dia mesti seperti itu pula. Sungguh kasihan. Jimin menyentuh kening anak sulungnya yang melulu gumamkan nyeri. Cepat-cepat Yoongi ambil seember air dan selembar handuk kering untuk bersihkan badan anaknya. Dia tak peduli meski kain pembungkus kasur anak itu kotor karena tanah dan dedaunan. Nanti bisa diganti. Yang penting Taehyung harus diberi pertolongan dahulu.

"Taehyung…" Tangan Yoongi gemetar. Dia menyeka badan Taehyung sambil menangis.

"Ibu, sakit...," lirih anak itu.

"Kalau saja kamu tidak melompat dari jendela, kamu tidak akan seperti ini! Lagipula apa yang kamu pikirkan ketika melompat, Nak?!" Yoongi membentak, tak dapat menahan amarah yang meledak.

Selama ini Yoongi amat jarang menaikkan nada bicaranya setinggi itu. Jimin sampai pusing mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut. Kata-kata Yoongi mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang entah apa. Dan kecelakaan ini pula, seperti pernah terjadi di suatu masa. Kadang-kadang Jimin merasa bermimpi walau tengah sadar. Sekelebat bayangan-bayangan tentang suatu peristiwa seringkali muncul di benaknya bahkan tanpa dikehendaki. Kali ini, melihat anaknya meringkuk kesakitan begitu, badan Jimin ikut nyeri—nyeri yang benar-benar, seperti dialah yang mengalami.

"Untunglah kamu masih selamat…"

Aduh, punggungnya.

Gara-gara insiden itu, Jimin tak jadi pergi menemui ibunya. Dia berdiam di rumah seharian, berganti-gantian dengan sang istri menjaga anak-anaknya. Kalau Yoongi menyusui, Jimin yang akan duduk menunggui Taehyung. Badan anak itu panas sekali. Katanya memang orang yang habis jatuh sudah pasti akan begini. Syok, lalu demam tinggi.

"Ibu," gumamnya. Tangan Jimin diremat. Ia tak tahu kalau bukan sang ibu yang duduk di kursi itu, melainkan ayahnya.

Jimin diam saja. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Beberapa bagian di sayap Taehyung membiru. Nyerinya seolah tak habis-habis walau berjam-jam sudah terlewati. Jimin ingin marah, tapi tak bisa. Sebab ia pun bersedih untuk anaknya itu.

" _Oeeeek! Oeeek!"_

Sayup dia mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Bersamaan dengan itu ada langkah yang mendekat. Yoongi muncul dari balik pintu, menggendong Jungkook yang nampak resah.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak tahu. Dia tiba-tiba saja menangis, padahal tadi sudah tidur habis menyusu." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pantat anak bungsunya. "Kau kenapa? Tenanglah, cup, cup, sayangku."

Tangis Jungkook tak juga berhenti. Ia bahkan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Yoongi. Jimin melirik Taehyung yang melenguh-lenguh. Mungkin anak itu terganggu oleh tangis adiknya. Lantas Jungkook pun dia ambil, sengaja diturunkan di atas ranjang. Yoongi takjub ketika bayi itu merangkak dengan sendirinya untuk hampiri sang kakak. Jungkook kemudian menggulung diri di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Tangis itu berhenti perlahan.

"Dia tahu kakaknya sakit," ucap Jimin.

Yoongi menatap suaminya. Wajah Jimin keras. Tapi tak sepenuhnya terbalut amarah. Ada sedih yang tersirat. Sorot matanya menunjukkan itu. Mungkin di dalam kepalanya ada keributan. Yoongi membatin. Ia dan sang suami belum benar-benar berbaikan sejak semalam. Yoongi tak lupa bagaimana Jimin tidur memunggunginya. Bahkan lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa padanya ataupun anak-anaknya sama sekali saat sarapan pagi. Melihat cara Jimin menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook, Yoongi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidurlah. Sudah malam. Biar aku yang menjaga mereka. Aku tak mau kau kelelahan dan jatuh sakit," katanya.

"Sudahlah." Jimin mengurut dahi. Dia mendesahkan resah.

"Maaf membuatmu tak bisa pergi temui Ibu."

"Sudah."

Tangan Yoongi ditepis. Jimin tak mau disentuh.

Dua hari berlalu dan demam Taehyung tak kunjung turun. Anak itu tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Giginya bergemerutukan. Dia kepanasan tapi juga kedinginan. Dalam dua selimut yang bertumpuk, dia meringkuk. Jimin sudah habis akal. Dia lelah membujuk Taehyung untuk makan. Anak itu tak mau menyentuh makanan sama sekali sejak semalam. Disuapi pun tak mau. Bisa saja Jimin berhenti membujuk dan mulai memaksa, tapi seperti ada yang menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Dia tak lagi bisa bersikap kasar. Dia takut. Takut anaknya mati. Terlalu lama menatap Taehyung membuat hatinya lemah. Dia butuh pengalihan walau sejenak. Langit jadi sasarannya. Dia memandang jauh ke awan. Siang begitu terik. Yoongi seharusnya sudah selesai memandikan Jungkook. Tapi dia tak juga kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Sedang apa? Jimin bertanya dalam hati. Dia meninggalkan mangkuk bubur di atas meja. Dibelailah sesaat kepala Taehyung sebelum dia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yoongi?"

Jimin memanggil, tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Jika Yoongi belum selesai memandikan Jungkook, seharusnya kecipak air masih terdengar. Tapi tak mungkin juga seperti itu. Sudah lewat dua jam sejak Yoongi turun ke lantai satu bersama bayinya. Rumahnya begitu sunyi. Dia mencari ke segala penjuru. Yoongi tak ada di mana-mana.

Dengan tergesa Jimin membuka pintu. Dia tak tahu mesti ke mana mencari istrinya (dan anak bayinya) itu. Dia berjalan seperti orang linglung. Di ujung gang dia berhenti karena kaget. Sosok yang mendekat dia kenali figurnya. Dilihatnya Yoongi berjalan sembari menggendong Jungkook. Di belakang perempuan itu ada seorang lelaki berkacamata yang membawa tas.

"Maaf aku pergi tanpa katakan apapun padamu," kata Yoongi. "Aku membawa seorang dokter."

Lelaki itu mengenalkan diri, "Saya Hoseok. Katanya anak Anda sakit."

Jimin tertegun, merasa aneh sebab tak pernah dengar nama Hoseok, tak pernah juga melihat wajah lelaki itu. Kabar burung mengatakan bahwa ada seorang dokter yang pindah tempat tinggal ke desanya. Tapi tak dia tahu siapa namanya dan bagaimana rupa dokter itu. Oh, nyatanya Hoseoklah yang orang bicarakan. Aneh. Ia jelas tak mengenal lelaki itu, tapi merasa pernah berada dalam situasi yang serupa—di mana seorang dokter mengenalkan diri, bicara dengan nada seperti itu, dan tatapan yang seperti itu pula.

Kepalanya nyeri. Dia mengeritkan gigi tanpa sempat memasang wajah ramah untuk menyambut.

Yoongi bingung kenapa suaminya hanya diam saja. Tapi dia tak mau acuhkan, ada Taehyung yang menunggu. Lantas ia pun berjalan melewati Jimin yang masih terpaku. Ia membuka pintu untuk si dokter itu. "Ini rumah saya, Pak. Silakan masuk."

Jimin mengekori mereka berdua. Dia tak dengar apa-apa lagi dari Yoongi. Istrinya itu dengan tergesa naik ke lantai atas. Jimin gundah. Baik dia atau pun Yoongi tak pernah membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah. Taehyung memang kritis dan butuh pertolongan. Tapi dengan datangnya Hoseok, bukankah rahasia yang selama ini dijaga akan terbongkar? Jimin tak siap bertemu dunia lewat lelaki asing ini. Dia berdiri dengan gugup di ambang pintu ketika Yoongi menurunkan selimut Taehyung dan menunjukkan sayap-sayap itu pada si dokter.

"Ini anak saya."

Kamar itu mendadak didatangi hening. Hawanya berubah. Bahkan yang terdengar hanya napas; yang ditarik, yang dibuang. Hoseok melirik Jimin selama sekian detik. Entah untuk apa, Jimin tak paham. Hanya saja, lagi-lagi, Hoseok mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah terkubur terlalu dalam di ingatannya.

Dokter itu mendekat, lantas duduk di kursi yang sempat diduduki Jimin sebelum ini. Jantung Jimin serasa lolos dari tempatnya. Ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah, duduk di tepian ranjang dan memegangi Taehyung dari belakang.

"Ibu, Ibu…" Taehyung bergumam. Tangannya bergerak menggapai-gapai. Ia mencari Yoongi. Ketika menemukan jari-jari, tanpa ragu Taehyung menggenggam. Tapi rasanya berbeda, begitu kasar dan besar. Lalu anak itu membuka matanya dengan berat. Dia terkejut karena tangan yang digenggamnya adalah tangan milik seorang lelaki asing. Buru-buru tangan itu dilepaskan. Taehyung beringsut mundur, menarik tinggi selimutnya.

"I-ibu…"

"Jangan takut. Ini Pak Hoseok. Dia seorang dokter."

Taehyung meneguk ludah. Jimin rasakan anak itu semakin mundur dan merapat padanya. Taehyung takut sekaligus tegang. Ia bahkan seperti tak peduli meski sayapnya terhimpit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Saya bukan orang jahat. Kau tak perlu takut."

Taehyung awalnya sangat enggan, tapi ketika tangan Hoseok menyentuh ubun-ubunnya, seketika ia diam—bahkan sempat mematung beberapa saat. Dari ubun-ubun, tangan Hoseok berpindah untuk sentuh kening Taehyung yang panas dan berkeringat. Pelan-pelan, dengan hati-hati ia sentuh sayap-sayap itu kemudian. Ketika sentuhannya sampai di persendian, Taehyung menjerit keras.

"Sakit! Sakit!"

"Dia jatuh dari jendela. Dia bilang pada saya kalau sayapnya sakit. Tolong anak saya, Pak. Tolong dia…" Yoongi mengatakan permohonan itu sembari terisak. Jungkook masih digendongnya. Bayi itu mendongak tatap sang ibu yang menitikkan air mata.

"Nak, saya datang untuk memeriksamu. Katakan pada saya mana saja bagian dari tubuhmu yang sakit."

Taehyung diperiksa. Hoseok bilang luka Taehyung tak begitu parah. Tulang-tulang sayapnya tak ada yang patah atau retak. Hanya memar. Tapi Taehyung butuh istirahat yang cukup panjang sampai sayap-sayapnya pulih dan bisa digerakkan. Dokter itu bilang dalam tiga hari dia akan kembali untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung. Yoongi mengiyakan. Dia setuju. Taehyung memang butuh pantauan.

Sore hari Hoseok pulang habis disuguhi secangkir teh. Dia meninggalkan kelegaan. Itu bagi Yoongi. Bagi Jimin, ada banyak hal tertinggal—yang tak bisa ia namakan apa. Setiap kali matanya dan mata Hoseok berserobok, ada sesuatu yang _lain._

"Yoongi."

Jimin, di luar kamar, memanggil istrinya yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Taehyung. Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya Yoongi sudah tahu kalau suaminya ingin bicara. Lebih dulu ia tatap anak bayinya di gendongan. Jungkook sedang pulas tidur dan Yoongi tak bisa melepasnya. Lantas, sembari tetap menggendong Jungkook, ia pun mengikuti ke mana suaminya pergi. Tak seberapa jauh dari kamar itu, langkah Jimin diakhiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Yoongi?"

Tersadarlah ia tentang apa yang Jimin maksud. Ia pun menjawab, "Aku mau menyelamatkannya."

"Kau lucu. Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menutup pintu dari dunia? Menghindarkan anak-anak kita dari sentuhan asing? Aku biarkan kau memelihara sayap mereka dan kau berjanji untuk tetap bungkam. Tapi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau membawa dokter itu kemari dan memperlihatkan sayap Taehyung padanya. Bagaimana kalau Hoseok memberitahu orang-orang bahwa kita punya anak bersayap? Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkanku? Sejak dulu sudah kukatakan padamu, anak itu mestinya tak bersayap! Seharusnya sayap itu sudah kulenyapkan sebelum ada orang yang tahu!"

Habis Jimin mengaum, tangis Jungkook pecah. Bayi itu meraung dan meronta resah. Yoongi mengigit bibir. Rematan tangannya pada pakaian Jungkook mengencang. Di dekat mereka ada sebuah meja dengan banyak laci kecil. Jimin mengacak meja itu dengan tak sabaran. Laci-laci kecil dibuka. Salah satunya menyimpan gunting dan alat-alat jahit. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Jimin, kau mau apa?" tanya Yoongi dengan panik. Dilihatnya Jimin memegang sebuah gunting. Ia beringsut mundur menjauhi sang suami.

"Bayi itu. Kemarikan dia. Biar kupotong sayapnya agar dia tak seperti Taehyung."

"T-tidak."

"Kemari! Berikan Jungkook padaku! Aku akan memotong sayapnya!"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Yoongi!"

"Buang gunting itu! Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuh anakku!"

" _Ayah… Ibu…"_

Pertengkaran itu berhenti ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar sayup suara lemah yang memelas. Keduanya menoleh. Taehyung berdiri dengan separuh badan menempel di bingkai pintu. Anak itu berusaha berjalan meski tertatih. Dalam setiap langkahnya dia sebut ayah dan ibunya. Dengan cepat Jimin menghampiri. Guntingnya dilempar. Dia tangkap anak itu tepat ketika Taehyung limbung dan hampir jatuh. Tangan-tangan kecil Taehyung otomatis mengalung di leher sang ayah untuk cari pegangan.

"Ayo, kembali ke kamar," kata Jimin, mencoba bicara dengan tenang.

"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar?"

"Kau harus istirahat."

Taehyung melihat sang ibu yang tengah menyeka air matanya yang meleleh. "Ibu…"

"Ayo." Jimin hendak mengangkat Taehyung, tapi anak itu seperti memberatkan diri enggan digendong. Matanya yang cokelat kekuningan menatap Jimin dengan polos, sedihnya tersorot jelas.

Di depan wajah ayahnya ia bertanya, "Kenapa aku punya sayap?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Parvozsiz Qushlar**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Taehyung tak akan selamanya menjadi anak kecil dengan pikiran yang segitu-segitu saja. Dia berkembang. Lama-lama ia akan melihat dunia dengan cara yang lain dari sekarang. Anak itu melontarkan kata kenapa, dan Jimin mesti temukan jawaban. Tapi ia tak sanggup. Jimin tak bisa mengarang jawaban dalam tempo singkat untuk anaknya itu. Jimin tahu Yoongi melulu dongengkan pada Taehyung kalau ia keturunan bangsa manusia yang bersayap (atau bahkan lebih jauh lagi, merujuk pada tangan-tangan Tuhan yang disebut malaikat). Hanya saja, itu tak cukup membuat Taehyung diam dan tak lagi mempertanyakan asal-muasal sayap-sayapnya. Lantas, apa yang mesti Jimin lakukan? Lelaki ini kebingungan. Pertanyaan anak sulungnya malam itu ia jawab dengan ketidaktahuan. Ya, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak tahu mengapa anak-anaknya bersayap.

Tiga hari kemudian, keadaan Taehyung membaik dan Jimin tetap belum menemukan jawaban.

"Khe khe khe!"

Jungkook tertawa. Wajah anak bayi itu mengarah ke jendela. Setiap pagi sampai jam sepuluh Jimin akan membuka lebar-lebar jendelanya supaya udara dan cahaya matahari bisa masuk. Melihat bayinya tertawa senang, Jimin menyunggingkan senyum. Diangkatlah bayi itu, dia tempatkan di gendongannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Waaa waaa!"

Tangan Jungkook terangkat tinggi. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang ingin ia gapai. Jimin merasa penasaran, sebab jarang sekali Jungkook seantusias ini pada hal selain susu ibunya. Lantas ia pun berdiri dekat jendela, mengikuti arah pandang Jungkook yang tertuju ke langit. Ah, Jimin baru sadar ada seekor kupu-kupu kuning yang terbang memutar-mutar di sekitar kembang-kembang yang tergantung di benteng rumah. Dia lihat Jungkook, bayi itu amatlah senang.

"Waaa waaa!"

Jungkook bergerak-gerak. Ajaibnya kupu-kupu kuning itu terbang mendekat dan hampir saja hinggap di seujung jari mungil Jungkook. Tapi Jimin telah lebih dulu menarik tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya. Lelaki itu dibuat terkejut karena ada kupu-kupu lain yang beterbangan di antara kembang-kembang itu. Mulanya hanya tiga sampai lima ekor, tapi semakin keras tawa Jungkook, semakin semarak mereka beterbangan. Yang tadinya nampak indah, berubah menakutkan. Dalam kediamannya ia menunggu—untuk sesuatu yang sebetulnya ia harapkan tak terjadi. Namun sayang, pikirannya bak dilempar ke dunia nyata. Segerombolan kupu-kupu datang seperti lebah yang hendak menyengat.

 _Brak! Brak!_ Jimin menutup jendela dengan kasar. Beberapa dari gerombolan kupu-kupu yang mau masuk ke rumahnya itu terjepit dan mati. Sayap mereka gugur berserakan seperti kelopak bunga yang layu. Jimin mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Jungkook, dengan matanya yang besar dan jernih itu, hanya menatap bingung pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jimin, ada apa?"

Ia menoleh. Sang istri ada di luar kamarnya, mungkin datang karena mendengar bunyi bantingan yang begitu keras. Jimin menatap kakinya—juga lantai dengan sayap-sayap mungil yang berserakan.

"Pak Hoseok datang untuk memeriksa Taehyung."

Jimin mengelus dahi. Dia sebisa mungkin mesti bertampang lurus di hadapan si dokter. Jimin tak mau orang asing seperti Hoseok bertanya hal-hal yang tak perlu (apalagi tentang kedatangan segerombolan kupu-kupu itu).

"Ya. Di mana dia?"

Jimin, Yoongi, dan Hoseok naik ke lantas atas setelah saling bersapaan. Jungkook sudah berpindah ke gendongan sang ibu. Bayi itu melulu tatap ayahnya yang berjalan di belakang. Matanya begitu polos. Ia bahkan tak bicara apa-apa dan hanya mengulum jari, tapi Jimin merasa tengah diberondong pertanyaan oleh bayi itu.

 _Mengapa, Yah? Mengapa? Apa yang tadi itu?_

"Pak Hoseok!"

Taehyung berseru gembira ketika mengetahui Hoseok datang ke rumahnya. Anak itu hampir saja berjingkrak di ranjang jika ia tak diingatkan oleh ibunya untuk tetap tenang. Pelukan Hoseok dibalas dengan kencang. Ia menghirup aroma pakaian Hoseok yang berbau matahari.

"Pak Hoseok hangat, ya."

"Maaf merepotkan," ucap Yoongi.

"Tak apa. Memang sudah tugas saya." Setelah mengatakan itu, perhatian Hoseok kembali pada anak yang masih saja betah berada di pelukannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa membaik?"

"Sayapku masih sakit kalau digerakkan."

"Ooh, ya, ya. Mungkin seminggu lagi baru kau bisa menggerakkannya dengan bebas. Kau bisa bersabar untuk menunggu, kan?"

"Tidak." Taehyung menggeleng.

"Hei." Hoseok merengut, berlagak marah. Bibir anak itu seketika mengkerut.

"Iya, aku akan menunggu."

Dokter itu tersenyum puas. "Kau akan bersabar."

"Bersabar?"

"Ha ha ha ha! Anak Anda lucu." Lelaki itu tertawa karena tingkah Taehyung. Ia mengadu pada Yoongi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dia belum paham hal-hal yang rumit, Pak."

Hoseok terlihat seperti seseorang yang dapat dengan mudah mencairkan suasana. Yoongi yang beberapa hari murung pun tersenyum untuknya, bahkan juga tertawa ketika Hoseok berkelakar. Jimin bukannya cemburu, tapi tak sangka saja atmosfer rumahnya akan berubah begini drastis karena eksistensi si dokter. Sebetulnya dalam obrolan dan basa-basi berbumbu tawa yang hangat itu, Jimin beberapa kali diajak terlibat. Hoseok memberinya senyum. Hanya saja Jimin tak bisa membalas. Tak mau. Tapi tanpa sadar dia meniru lelaki itu. Diam-diam ketika Hoseok mengusap ubun-ubun Taehyung, Jimin melakukan hal yang sama pada anak bungsunya.

"Omong-omong, waktu itu kau belum menjawab pertanyaan saya. Apa kau masih ingat? Saya bertanya padamu, mengapa kau melompat dari jendela itu?"

Tangan Hoseok teracung menunjuk jendela yang tertutup rapat. Taehyung tercenung sejenak, seperti mencoba mengingat, atau juga mencari kebohongan. Jimin menunggu, pula dengan istrinya.

"Nak?"

"Aku … aku melihat anak burung melompat dari sarangnya. Tapi dia tidak jatuh, dia terbang," aku Taehyung dengan cicitan.

Mata Yoongi membulat. Jimin melihat bagaimana terkejutnya perempuan itu. Jawaban Taehyung teramat polos dan bodoh. Tapi apa yang ia tahu? Ia hanya seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun. Mungkin baginya anak burung yang berhasil terbang sendiri tanpa bantuan ibu nampak begitu hebat. Burung yang bersayap bukanlah kesalahan, tapi Taehyung yang bersayap adalah kesalahan yang benar-benar. Dan percobaan itu, apa? Untuk apa?

"Terbang? Kau ingin terbang seperti dia?"

"Iya."

"Lalu mau ke mana kamu kalau bisa terbang?"

"Ke langit."

"Ada apa di sana?"

"Ada orang-orang berpakaian putih. Mereka memiliki sayap seperti aku. Kalau aku buka jendela, dan melihat ke atas sana, mereka akan bermunculan lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku suka mereka. Aku ingin ke langit untuk temui mereka."

Kali ini Yoongi menunjukkan reaksi yang berbeda. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia merengut, menggigit bibir. Jawaban Taehyung jelas tak sesederhana tadi. Tapi ini bahkan terdengar mengada-ngada. Mengapa Yoongi tersentuh? Jimin tak paham. Ia memandang langit. Tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Aku mengerti."

"Pak Hoseok mirip mereka. Bapak selalu tersenyum."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku suka Pak Hoseok. Bapak orang dari langit, ya?"

Hoseok terbahak. Taehyung memeluknya lagi.

Menjelang siang, dokter itu dijamu. Ia minum secangkir teh yang dituang oleh Yoongi. Yang duduk di ruangan itu hanya dirinya dan Jimin. Yoongi pergi untuk menyusui.

"Pak Hoseok."

"Ya?"

Jimin menaruh cangkirnya di tatakan. "Mengapa Anda terlihat … biasa saja menghadapi keluarga saya yang seperti ini?"

"Maksud Anda, pada Taehyung yang memiliki sayap?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kalem. Bagi Jimin, Hoseok memang aneh. Ekspresi lelaki itu bahkan tak ada tegang-tegangnya sama sekali ketika ditanyai hal sensitif seperti ini.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ini berkah. Awalnya memang saya terkejut. Siapa pula yang tidak? Manusia tidak memiliki sayap, sedang di punggung Anak anda ada dua yang bertengger kokoh. Keras, bertulang, tapi juga lembut helai bulunya. Adakah kiranya hal yang mustahil di dunia ini? Kalau lihat kuasa Tuhan, terasa bahwa kita ini bukan apa-apa, tak tahu apa-apa. Kita mungkin belajar banyak hal semenjak kita bisa mengingat. Hanya saja selalu ada hal yang membuat kita sadar bahwa yang kita kumpulkan sepanjang hidup itu hanya remah-remahnya saja."

"Pak Hoseok, berjanjilah untuk menjaga rahasia ini. Taehyung sangat penting bagi saya. Saya tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya jika orang-orang tahu apa yang Anda ketahui."

"Saya mengerti."

"Saya mohon."

"Anda tak perlu memohon. Saya percaya bahwa rahmat Tuhan bukan untuk dipamerkan."

"Terima kasih."

Senyum ramah Hoseok melunturkan keruh di benak Jimin. Entah mengapa tatapannya meneduhkan. Apa ini yang Taehyung rasa? Jimin mulai paham mengapa anak sulungnya begitu menyukai dokter ini.

"Apa yang bisa saya beri?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Saya hanya butuh makan. Uang yang Anda beri untuk membayar jasa pengobatan dari saya pun sudah cukup. Ya, itu cukup. Terima kasih."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **[** _ **Parvozsiz Qushlar**_ **]**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah berhari-hari tertunda, akhirnya pada suatu pagi lelaki itu naik kereta, pergi jauh ke sisian lain kota untuk temui Ibu. Yoongi diminta tetap di rumah untuk menjaga anak-anak selama ia tak ada. Alasan sesungguhnya, dia hanya ingin pergi sendiri. Masalah yang itu-itu saja membuatnya jengah. Jimin pergi bukan berarti lari, tapi hanya menghindar sejenak supaya bisa berpikir jernih. Ia mau menenangkan diri sekaligus mencari solusi. Tapi ia tak tahu kenapa malah Ibu yang ia datangi. Kenapa malah Ibu?

Dalam kereta ia lamunkan masa lalunya. Lembar-lembar itu hanya sedikit. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa manusia tidak diciptakan untuk melupakan sesuatu. Hanya saja otak seringkali gagal memanggil memori yang bersemayam di bilik-bilik sempitnya. Kalau bisa, Jimin ingin mengembalikan masa kecilnya yang hilang. Ia tak merasa pernah terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu hingga sebegini lupanya pada kenangan itu. Tahu-tahu ia sudah remaja, dan di masa itu yang paling ia ingat adalah ketika ia pergi dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi ibunya. Sebabnya karena perilaku sang ibu yang lama-lama menjadi aneh dan tak bersahabat. Pertengkaran adalah sarapan pagi dan makan malam. Jimin selalu jengkel tiap kali ibunya duduk di depan kanvas dan mulai melukis sembari mengisahkan tentang sesuatu yang gila. Ia mau menghentikan itu tapi tak bisa. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih angkat kaki. Ia dan ibunya tak lagi berhubungan selama beberapa tahun. Barulah setelah ia menikah dan beranak satu, ia datangi sang ibu di kampung halaman. Hanya—ah, itu sudah lama. Dia pergi karena dititah Yoongi pula. Jimin membenahi duduknya, lalu melamun lagi.

Ia tiba sore hari, di sebuah stasiun kecil di pinggiran kota. Angin kencang dan langit mendung menyambut kedatangannya kala itu. Jimin hanya berlindung diri dengan selapis mantel. Badai mungkin akan datang, jadi dia percepat langkahnya.

"Bu? Ibu," sebut Jimin. Ia datang dalam keadaan letih habis duduk berjam-jam di kereta. Rumahnya tak terkunci. Ia masuk begitu saja. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama mencari, Jimin dapati ibunya di kamar, sedang duduk menghadap sebuah kanvas tinggi nan besar. Di kanvas itu terlukis bentuk yang rumit. Warnanya gradasi dari hitam, merah, cokelat dan putih. Kalau diperhatikan lebih seksama barulah nampak bentuknya yang menyerupai keramaian dengan sesosok anak bersayap putih di antaranya. Melihat sayap itu, Jimin teringat anak-anaknya.

"Siapa?"

"Jimin, Ibu."

"Ah, Jimin."

"Ya, Ibu."

"Sedikit lagi selesai," kata sang ibu. Perempuan yang memegang pisau palet itu berdiri, hendak menorehkan warna putih di kanvasnya. Tapi ketika berjinjit ia hilang keseimbangan. Tubuhnya limbung.

"Ibu!"

Untunglah sebelum jatuh membentur lantai, ia ditangkap.

"Mana, mana pisau paletku? Aku mau menyelesaikan lukisan ini."

"Ibu, hentikan saja."

"Ambilkan pisau paletku."

"Kim Seokjin, berhentilah melukis!" Jimin membentak. Melihat kekosongan yang dalam di mata sang ibu, rasa bersalah menyergap. Sebelum ini ia telah membentak seorang perempuan lain, istrinya. Itu terulang, dan Jimin benar-benar merasa tolol. Sembari menahan hati yang perih, Jimin peluk ibunya. Ia mau menangis, tapi tak mau, tapi mau menangis. Lantas dia meminta maaf dengan lirihan, "Maaf, Ibu."

"…pisau palet…"

Wajah Kim Seokjin pucat pasi, tangannya gemetaran, begitu lemah dan nampak tak berdaya. Jimin tak tahu sudah berapa lama ibunya duduk di depan kanvas dan mengurusi lukisan tak jelas itu. Ia benci melihat Seokjin seperti ini.

Seokjin tidur dengan selimut tipisnya yang hanya menutupi sampai ke pinggang. Jimin tetap terjaga. Siluet pepohonan menutupi separuh badan ibunya yang terbaring. Di luar gelap, sudah malam. Satu-satunya penerangan di kamar itu tak memberi banyak cahaya. Lampunya kuning temaram.

Jimin memandangi Seokjin. Rambut perempuan itu sudah memutih, walau sebagian masih abu-abu. Matanya yang terpejam, rambutnya yang terurai, dan wajah tanpa senyuman itu, membuat Seokjin terlihat seperti sebuah patung hasil pahatan. Indah, cantik, tapi dingin. Jimin memang tak pernah merasa dekat dengan ibunya itu. Hanya saja, apakah sampai sejauh ini? Jimin bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kata mengapa ia bawa dalam langkahnya. Jimin naik ke ranjang, duduk di tepian lantas mengamit tangan Seokjin yang bebas.

"Cat-cat itu mengerak sampai ke dalam kukumu. Padahal aku sudah berusaha membersihkannya."

Jimin bercanda, tapi tawanya miris. Dirinya jelas kopian dari sang ibu. Ia dan Seokjin sama-sama pelukis. Bedanya, Seokjin betul-betul _seniman_. Yang ia ingat, ibunya tak mau dinganggu ketika sedang melukis. Seokjin bisa saja tak makan, tak minum, tak tidur, bahkan tak bicara sebelum lukisannya selesai atau badannya memperingatkan. Ternyata itu tak juga berubah, meski ia tak lagi sebugar dulu.

" _Joon…"_

Seokjin melenguh. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Yang mengganggunya adalah guntur. Di langit malam itu, guntur bersahut-sahutan. Hujan akan turun, tapi tak tahu akan sederas apa. Anginnya yang kencang menggedor-gedor jendela. Tak mau Seokjin melulu lihat pemandangan mengerikan di luar sana, Jimin segera menutup tirai rapat-rapat.

"Ibu, mau makan?"

'Tidak," jawab Seokjin.

"Kalau begitu minumlah, Ibu butuh air."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik? Kau siapa?"

Jimin terkesiap. Gelas yang hendak ia berikan pada sang ibu tak jadi diambil. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan pertanyaan ibunya.

"Jimin, mana airku? Aku haus." Seokjin meminta dengan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi.

Perempuan itu jelas-jelas membuat Jimin bingung. Baru saja Seokjin mempertanyakan siapa Jimin, tapi belum semenit berlalu, perempuan itu menyebut namanya. Kenapa? Akhirnya gelas air diberikan. Seokjin mereguk pelan-pelan. Jimin berpikir, sang ibu bisa saja sedang bercanda. Tapi mana mungkin?

"Bu?"

Perempuan itu berhenti minum kala dipanggil. Dalam keheningan, Jimin merasa Seokjin sedang berjalan di lorong menuju pintu dalam jiwanya. Ia tetap diam, menunggu sesuatu terucap dari bibir itu. Seokjin hanya menatap, menatap, menatap, tersela kedip, tapi terus menatap, menatap ….

 _Blar!_ Guntur berteriak.

"Ha ha ha!"

Tawa Seokjin menyusul. Ia masih memegang gelas, menaruhnya di atas perut. Jimin tak tahu apa yang Seokjin tertawakan. Perempuan itu betul-betul tak terduga, sama seperti guntur.

"Jimin, umurku panjang juga, ya. Kau ingat tidak kapan terakhir kali kau datang kemari? Itu sudah lama sekali, bukan? Sekarang wajahmu sudah nampak tua, sama seperti diriku. Jangan-jangan kau bukan anakku, melainkan lelaki tua asing yang menyamar jadi Jimin," ujar Seokjin. Jimin bungkam. Lantas setelah menarik napas sesak ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah banyak bicara pada orang-orang yang memintaku melukis untuk mereka. Orang-orang bilang mulutku seperti saluran pembuangan, apa saja bisa keluar. Aku rindu bercengkrama. Aku rindu bicara dengan orang yang mau mendengarkan apapun yang keluar dari saluran pembuangan ini. Tapi mereka hanya bicara padaku tentang uang. Mereka bilang lukisanku begitu nyata. Mereka suka tiap kali aku melukis objek yang sama. Yang itu, kau lihat kan yang di tengah sana? Itu favorit. Dia bintangnya. Tapi tetap saja pada pembicaraan mereka, dan aku, dan kami, kembali lagi pada uang. Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan asalan mengapa lukisanku nampak berjiwa. Aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk mengatakan bahwa aku pernah memiliki seorang anak yang—"

"Bu. Ibu, lihat aku. Apa Ibu benar-benar mengenali aku? Atau tidak?" Jimin mengguncang bahu ibunya. Omongan Seokjin sudah melantur. Ia takut ibunya pikun—atau lebih parah lagi, sepenuhnya gila dan hidup bersama khayalan.

"Tentu saja. Kau Jimin, bukan?"

"Iya."

"Oh tunggu. Mana sayapmu? Kau siapa? Jimin itu anak yang bersayap. Satu-satunya yang bersayap di kampung halaman kami. Atau mungkin di seluruh muka bumi. Dia bukan manusia."

"Siapa yang bukan manusia?"

"Anakku. Minggir! Dia pasti akan pulang. Aku mau menunggunya di depan pintu."

"Akh. Ibu!" Jimin terdorong mundur ketika Seokjin meronta. Perempuan itu menyibak selimut, melempar gelas kaca dengan sembarang. Gelas itu membentur dinding. Bunyinya memekakkan telinga. Jimin yang terkejut hanya bisa menatap pecahan keramik itu sembari terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Gelasku…" Seperti tak ingat bahwa tadi dialah yang memecahkan gelasnya sendiri, Seokjin menjatuhkan diri, merangkak dekati serpihan-serpihan itu. Dia memunguti dengan panik, penuh sesal dan kesedihan.

Jimin tak bisa terus diam. Ia menyergap sang ibu dan setengah memaksanya untuk berdiri. Serpihan keramik itu berhamburan lagi. Jimin tak mau ibunya terluka. ia jauhkan wanita itu dari serak keramik yang tajam. Seokjin terlalu aneh, tapi tetap saja perempuan itu tak boleh terluka.

"Gelasku…"

"Tinggalkan saja. Aku yang akan membersihkannya."

"Anakku Jimin juga bilang begitu dan tangannya berdarah."

"Ibu! Aku Jimin!"

"Bukan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Bu!"

"ENYAH! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!"

Seokjin mengamuk. Ia berteriak histeris lantas memukul-mukul Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja Jimin mencaplok lengan perempuan itu dan meggigitnya keras-keras supaya Seokjin berhenti.

"Aaakh!"

Jeritan sang ibu adalah peringatan. Itu jelas-jelas menyakiti. Jimin tak mau, tapi ia melakukannya juga. Seokjin yang jatuh terduduk di lantai kemudian ia peluk dengan erat—begitu eratnya hingga bisa ia rasa bahwa tubuh sang ibu amatlah ringkih. Hanya tulang berbalut kulit dan kesepian.

Entah mengapa air matanya tiba-tiba keluar. Jimin bersedih.

"Apa yang kau mau, Ibu?" lirihnya.

"Aku mau anakku. Jimin yang bersayap itu …."

"Bu, hentikan! Tolong jangan katakan itu. Anak-anakku bersayap. Setiap hari aku terus membenci sayap-sayap itu, tapi aku tak mau kalau sampai aku membenci mereka juga. Bu. Kenapa? Ibu tak pernah bicara dengan benar. Ibu tidak gila, kan? Ibu masih ingat aku? Atau Ayah yang tak pernah ibu ceritakan padaku selama berpuluh tahun? Apa Ibu masih ingat dia? Siapa dia? Siapa Ibu? Kenapa anak-anakku bersayap?"

Jimin kalut. Ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi dari mulutnya tak keluar apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Ia melepaskan Seokjin dari pelukan. Kedua tangannya berpindah ke muka. Jimin menunduk begitu dalam hingga keningnya menyentuh lantai. Dalam kekacauan itu, dia merasa ada tangan yang merengkuh. Jimin mengangkat kepala dan melihat Seokjin. Wajah ibunya masih sama seperti tadi, tapi tatapannya berbeda.

Mata Seokjin yang kelam menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. Perempuan itu menyebut nama anaknya dengan lembut, "Jimin…"

Jejak air mata Jimin diseka. Keningnya dikecup kemudian.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Karena aku tak tahu apa-apa, Ibu. Aku berpikir sampai kepalaku terasa mau meledak. Aku punya anak, mereka bersayap seperti lelaki yang ada di lukisan Ibu. Adakah jawaban dari itu?"

"Sungguh malang. Jimin melupakan semuanya."

"Apa maksud Ibu?"

"Aku membiarkan anak itu menderita. Bahkan akulah yang memperburuk keadaan. Jimin meraung, katakan sakit berkali-kali. Berkali-kali, Sayang. Dia jatuh dari atap. Sayapnya patah dan aku memanggil seorang dokter untuknya. Aku begitu bodoh. Hampir saja anakku dibawa pergi. Tapi Jimin membenciku, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk ikut dengan dokter itu ketimbang bersamaku. Dia begitu membenci aku, Sayang. Dia makin membenci aku setelah malam itu. Dia mendiamkanku. Hanya ketika marah ia bicara. Katanya aku gila. Dia tak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu. Aku hanya tak ingin hal buruk datang pada kami. Sebab jika aku tak memotong sayap-sayapnya, mungkin dia sudah _diangkat_ ke sana oleh dokter yang bukan dokter itu…"

Jimin tergagu. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia susun menjadi sebuah ucapan. Tidak ada.

"Joon, kau mendengarkan aku, kan?"

Pipinya dibelai. Ia membisikkan panggilan penuh tanda tanya, "Bu…?"

"Joon, Kim Namjoon, kenapa harus kamu yang menjadi ayah dari anakku? Kasihan dia."

.

.

 **[** _ **Parvozsiz Qushlar**_ **]**

.

.

Hujan tak berhenti sejak semalam. Itu membuat pagi menjadi kelabu. Gelap, dingin. Orang-orang berlindung di dalam rumah. Yoongi mengintip rinai dari jendela. Jimin belum pulang. Ia hanya berharap suaminya akan baik-baik saja, dan kembali tanpa kekurangan satu apapun. Jujur saja dia rindu, ingin segera bertemu.

 _Dok, dok, dok._ Yoongi mendengar ketukan yang lembut. Ia segera berlari sembari berharap bahwa sang suamilah yang mengetuk pintu. Perempuan itu mengulum senyum. Petir bergemuruh saat pintunya telah benar-benar terbuka. Di hadapannya ada seorang lelaki yang berlindung di bawah payung hitam.

"Pak Hoseok?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUED**

 _Lanjut nih hehe. Inginnya segera diedit lalu dipublish, tapi kerjaan yang numpuk dan masalah-masalah lucu yang ada di kantor bikin saya nggak mood buat nyentuh apa-apa. Akhirnya cerita ini baru kepublish sekarang_

 _Rasanya rindu jadi anak-anak. Eh nggak ding, rasanya rindu punya waktu luang._

 _Makasih ya yang udah baca sampai sini. Salam sayang dari Kuncen._


	5. Chapter 5

**Parvozsiz Qushlar**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

.

.

.

Jimin, si pembenci sayap itu, dulunya juga adalah seorang anak yang bersayap. Saat seusia Taehyung, ia bahkan memiliki sayap yang sangat besar—bahkan melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri. Ujung-ujung helainya selalu menyapu lantai. Jimin si bocah bertubuh mungil dan ringkih harus memanggul sepasang sayap yang begitu berat. Tiap-tiap ia bercermin hanya untuk memandang bagian dari tubuhnya itu, kemudian bertanya-tanya mengapa ia memilikinya. Kalau malam tiba, ia hampir selalu meminta ibunya untuk bercerita mengenai asal-usul sayap-sayapnya. Tapi Seokjin selalu bungkam.

Sehari-hari, Jimin hanya diam di rumah. Ia tidak sekolah. Ibunya melarang dia untuk pergi ke luar—bahkan untuk sekadar menyembulkan kepala di jendela atau di depan pintu sekalipun. Suatu hari ia pernah berteriak pada sang ibu, memaksa minta dibawa ketika Seokjin hendak pergi untuk menjual lukisan. Tapi, alih-alih menuruti keinginannya, Seokjin malah mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, lantas pergi begitu saja. Jimin iri, betul-betul iri. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bepergian dengan bebas sementara dirinya dikurung di rumah? Seokjin sudah berulang kali mengingatkan bahwa Jimin berbeda dari anak lain. Dia adalah satu-satunya. Orang akan terkejut melihat apa yang ia miliki. Seokjin tak mau Jimin jadi pusat perhatian, apalagi jadi bahan cacian. Tapi, apakah dunia seburuk itu? Jimin ingin tahu. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Doktrin sang ibu tak mempan untuk melawan keingintahuannya yang besar.

"Sepi," ucap Jimin.

Pada suatu siang, Jimin melongok dari jendela. Gang di depan rumahnya begitu sepi tanpa ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Di waktu tersebut, orang-orang memang tak ada di rumah. Sebagian besar warga desa tengah berladang dan anak-anak mereka belajar di sekolah. Diam-diam dia intip sang ibu. Di kamar, Seokjin sedang berbaring menggantung kaki di atas ranjang. Tidurnya berantakan dan terkesan hanya sedang mengistirahatkan punggung. Tapi dari dengkurannya, Jimin sadar kalau perempuan itu sedang tidur. Sepertinya karena kelelahan melukis, Seokjin tidur begitu nyenyak. Menurutnya, mumpung ibunya sedang tidur, mungkin tak apa bila ia keluar rumah sejenak, sekadar untuk menikmati kembang-kembang salmon yang baru mekar di sepanjang jalan.

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, anak itu berjalan ke pintu, memutar kenop, lantas memijak jalan berbatu kobel di depan rumahnya. Udara yang ia hirup masih sama, tapi ada aroma yang semilir tercium. Itu dari bebungaan yang mekar. Jimin tersenyum senang melihat apa yang tersuguhkan di hadapannya. Ia menyentuh bunga-bunga itu, menciumi mereka. Beberapa bunga yang masih berkuncup tiba-tiba mekar ketika ia menyentuh. Sungguh ajaib, Jimin terkesima. Ia pun memetik beberapa bunga, niatnya untuk diberikan pada sang ibu. Jimin pikir Seokjin akan suka. Apalagi, ibunya adalah seorang pelukis bunga. Kemudian, dengan mata awas, anak itu menengok ke kanan dan kirinya, lalu segera berlari kembali ke dalam rumah. Tapi ia lupa untuk menutup pintu dengan pelan, sehingga Seokjin pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Aku…"

"Apa itu di tanganmu?"

"B-bunga."

Mata Seokjin memicing. Perempuan itu sadar kalau anaknya baru saja keluar dari rumah. "Bunga?"

"Untuk Ibu." Jimin menunduk dalam, lalu menyerahkan bunga-bunga di tangannya pada sang ibu.

"Aku lalai," bukannya mengambil apa yang disodorkan padanya, Seokjin malah mengelus dahi dengan frustrasi. "Harusnya aku mengunci pintu."

"Tapi Ibu, tidak ada yang melihat aku."

" _Bagaimana kalau ada!"_

Jimin tersentak karena bentakan itu. Bibirnya bergetar. Mau menyangkal tapi tak sanggup. Jadi bukan ucapan yang keluar, melainkan air mata. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau bunga-bunga di tangannya sudah berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Takut," katanya jujur.

Seokjin berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dengan anaknya. Bunga-bunga di lantai ia punguti. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu takut, maaf ya?"

Jimin menatap bingung. Ubun-ubunnya dibelai. Baru saja ia dibentak, tapi belum semenit ucapan ibunya melembut. Bahkan belaian itu, rasanya tak mungkin dilakukan oleh ibunya yang barusan berteriak. Seokjin seperti orang lain.

"Ibu…"

"Ya?"

Jimin bertanya untuk memastikan. Nyatanya jawaban sang ibu masih selembut tadi.

"Aku … aku tidak akan keluar lagi."

"Berjanjilah pada Ibu."

"Janji."

Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

Beberapa lama setelah hari itu, sang ibu pergi untuk menjual lukisan. Jimin, seperti biasa, ditinggal di dalam rumah dengan pintu yang terkunci. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memandangi jalanan sepi di depan rumahnya. Siang menjelang sore, anak-anak sudah kembali dari sekolah. Mereka berjalan beriringan bersama teman-temannya. Beberapa kali ada tawa yang sampai ke telinga Jimin. Dari jendela kamar ia mengintip. Anak-anak itu terlihat seusia dengannya. Mereka menggendong tas dan memeluk buku. Ia iri, tentu. Jimin ingin sekolah, tapi belum berani untuk mengutarakan ini pada Ibu.

" _Dia mencorat-coret bukuku!"_

" _Gambarnya jelek sekali!"_

Ha-ha-ha keras yang bersahut-sahutan itu mengundang atensi. Pada akhirnya Jimin yang semula hanya bersembunyi pun bangkit, berdiri dengan tangan memegangi bingkai jendela. Dilihatnya anak-anak lelaki yang terbahak-bahak menertawai kesialan temannya. Mereka berlalu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang mengintip dari salah satu rumah yang dilewati. Jimin berhenti memandang anak-anak itu saat mereka sudah jauh. Dia kembali pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Beberapa anak perempuan berjalan pulang.

" _Seulgi, kau lihat apa?"_

Jimin jatuh terjengkang. Ia terkejut karena ada seorang anak perempuan yang menyadari keberadaannya. Buru-buru ia bersembunyi. Dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, ia menunggu sampai suara-suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

"Uuh," keluh Jimin. Saking terkejutnya, dadanya sampai sakit. Setelah yakin anak-anak perempuan itu sudah menjauh, ia kembali menyembulkan kepalanya ke jendela sembari berharap, semoga saja mereka tak melihat dirinya.

Hari-hari berlalu, dan seperti kemarin-kemarin, Jimin kembali menonton dunia lewat jendela. Ibunya tengah sibuk melukis. Beberapa waktu kebelakang perempuan itu mendapat banyak permintaan melukis sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar bercengkrama dengan sang anak. Setelah menyiapkan sup dan potongan roti bagel di pagi hari, Seokjin fokus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Jimin seringkali tak selera dengan makanan dingin. Ia lebih memilih untuk melewatkan makan dan duduk seharian di kamarnya. Ia sendirian, tanpa teman bicara. Burung-burung yang hinggap di bingkai jendelanya kadang ia salami. Tapi percuma saja karena mereka tidak bisa bicara seperti manusia.

" _Jadi kau melihat seseorang mengintip dari jendela itu?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Itu rumah seorang pelukis. Anaknya sakit keras, tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Ibuku bilang begitu."_

" _Waah?"_

" _Benarkah, Wendy? Kasihan sekali. Apa dia seorang anak lelaki? Atau perempuan?"_

" _Tidak tahu. Seulgi yang sudah melihatnya."_

" _Aku tidak tahu!"_

Lima anak perempuan yang tengah berbincang sambil jalan itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia melongok, masih sambil duduk, dengan kedua tangan meremat bingkai jendela. Satu dari mereka adalah anak yang beberapa hari lalu memergokinya. Jimin menelan ludah. Ia tentu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Makin lama suara yang tadinya keras itu memelan. Mereka berbisik-bisik. Ketika ada yang menoleh ke jendela, buru-buru Jimin beringsut mundur sampai ke tepian kasur.

" _Heii! Hei kami tahu kau di situ!"_

Jimin makin gugup. Ia takut, tapi juga masih penasaran. Ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang selain ibunya sendiri. Ia ingin tahu, jika ia menyahut, apakah mereka akan mengejek atau justru sebaliknya?

" _Hei! Jangan bersembunyi! Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu!"_

Sekali lagi, Jimin menelan ludah. Dengan keberaniannya yang sedikit, ia merangkak, memegangi bingkai jendela, lantas menegakkan tubuh dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Saat melihat anak-anak perempuan itu, Jimin tak berharap banyak. Mereka mungkin sama seperti yang Ibu katakan. Ia akan diejek. Tapi apakah mereka melihat sepasang yang ada di punggungnya? Ia rasa, dari bawah sana hanya sebentuk wajahnya yang nampak di antara lini-lini yang membentuk kotak pada jendela. Jimin mungkin tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Hanya saja ada rasa tak nyaman ketika tahu dirinya dipandangi oleh beberapa orang. Tadinya ia mau menyudahi acara Jimin-ingin-tahu itu, tapi melihat wajah-wajah yang bersemu dengan senyum lebar di bawah sana, keinginannya menguap.

" _Ternyata kamu anak lelaki!"_

Anak-anak perempuan itu tertawa sambil saling menyenggol bahu. Jimin tentu merasa heran. Kenapa mereka terlihat senang? Jimin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Di cermin, ada tubuh mungilnya yang bersayap besar. Apa kiranya yang membuat mereka senang? Sekali lagi Jimin melongok. Anak-anak perempuan itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan senyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu.

" _Jimin? Jimin?"_

Sayup ia dengar suara Ibu memanggil. Tanpa peduli lagi pada anak-anak perempuan yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya, Jimin segera meninggalkan jendela, keluar kamar, berlari menuruni tangga. Di ujung titian ibunya terduduk lesu. Rambutnya berantakan.

"Ibu?"

"Kepalaku pusing. Apa bisa kamu ambilkan segelas air?"

"Iya. Tunggu."

Anak itu berlari, menyeret ujung sayapnya ke dapur. Dengan telaten ia ambil gelas kaca, lalu mengisinya dengan air bening. Jimin segera kembali pada sang ibu yang kini sudah membenarkan duduknya di anak tangga terakhir. Perempuan itu sudah tak sekusut tadi. Tapi gurat wajahnya menunjukkan lelah yang benar-benar.

"Ibu mau makan?"

"Tidak," jawab Seokjin, sembari menerima gelas yang Jimin berikan. Perempuan itu mereguk airnya sampai tandas. Setelah itu ia menyibak rambutnya yang menutupi dahi.

"Jimin, Ibu mendengar teriakan anak-anak perempuan."

Saat Seokjin bicara begitu, Jimin sudah ketakutan duluan. Ia pikir ibunya tak akan dengar. Tapi Seokjin punya telinga. Lagipula, teriakan tadi asalnya dari depan rumah. Mana mungkin Seokjin tak tahu? Pada siapa mereka menyapa kalau bukan pada anaknya?

"Siapa mereka?"

"T-tidak tahu. Tidak kenal."

"Kenapa mereka bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku hanya mengintip dari jendela, Ibu."

"Kalau kau hanya mengintip, mereka tak akan seribut itu, Sayang."

Sayang, katanya. Seokjin membelai pipi Jimin. Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut. Hanya saja, sedetik kemudian senyumnya luntur.

"Kenapa kamu tak juga mau menuruti apa kata Ibu?"

"Aku … aku…"

 _Prang!_ Gelas dilempar, pecahannya berhamburan di lantai. Seokjin mendesis kesal. Pegangannya pada bahu sang anak menguat sampai-sampai Jimin meringis kesakitan. Ringisan itulah yang kemudian menyadarkan Seokjin dari apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Kuku-kukunya telah menggores kulit. Bahu Jimin bergaris-garis merah. Pasti perih, Seokjin membatin. Anak itu menatapnya sekilas, tapi jelas sekali ketakutan yang terpancar dari sana. Jimin berjongkok punguti serpihan kaca, sedang Seokjin hanya duduk di tangga tanpa mau membantu—dia lebih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ibu, aku akan membersihkannya," kata anak itu. "Ibu istirahat saj—akh! Uuh…"

"Hei." Seokjin bengkit dari duduknya. Dengan panik ia ambil tangan sang anak. Jari Jimin terluka. Lukanya mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggiring anak itu ke tangga untuk jauhi pecahan kaca. Sambil duduk ia kulum jari anaknya. Rautnya penuh sesal. Sebetulnya ia tak mau anaknya begini.

"Unngh … perih…"

Jimin menangis. Seokjin mengelapi darah yang mengalir dari luka sayat itu dengan ujung roknya.

"Maaf, maafkan Ibu, ya?"

Jimin menganguk. Marahnya Seokjin tentu menjadi trauma. Tapi dari situ Jimin belajar, jika membuat ibunya marah, akan ada hal buruk yang datang padanya.

.

.

 **Parvosziz Qushlar**

.

.

" _Heeei! Kamu!"_

Anak-anak perempuan itu lewat lagi. Mereka dengan jelas memanggilnya dari bawah sana. Mulanya Jimin hanya melongok, tapi sapaan dari mereka membuatnya ingin berinteraksi lebih. Hari itu ibunya tak ada di rumah, ia mungkin tak akan dimarahi karena menjawab sapaan. Ya, sekedar menjawab sapaan. Lantas, karena yakin sudah aman, ia pun memutuskan untuk menarik slot dan membuka jendela. Tangan-tangan kecilnya mendorong dua sisi jendela itu ke luar. Ia masih setengah berdiri di situ, masih diam dan hanya memandangi.

"Heei!"

"H-hei." Jimin membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Kamu tidak sekolah?"

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya. Jimin menggeleng.

"Apa benar kamu sakit keras? Ibuku bilang begitu."

Jimin tercenung sejenak. Sakit? Tentu tidak. Ia pun menggeleng lagi, kali ini dengan mantap.

"Siapa namamu?" satu yang paling pendek bertanya.

Bibir Jimin berucap, "…Jimin."

"Hai Jimin!" mereka secara kompak menyapa, menyebut namanya dan melambai-lambaikan tangan lagi.

"Apa itu di punggungmu?"

Sadar mereka menunjuk sesuatu, Jimin menggapai sayapnya sendiri. Anak itu tiba-tiba merasa tegang. Ucapan Ibu terngiang. Orang tak boleh melihat apa yang ia miliki.

"Ah … ung…" Jimin tak bisa menjawab.

"Itu sangat besar."

Jimin meneguk ludah dahulu sebelum mencondongkan badan dan balik bertanya, "Kalian … tidak takut melihat aku?"

"Kenapa takut? Kamu bukan monster."

"Kami ingin tahu, apa itu di punggungmu?"

"Itu terlihat besar!"

Karena merasa tersudut, Jimin terpaksa menjawab, "Ini … sayapku."

"Sayap? Seperti sayap burung?"

Anak-anak perempuan itu ribut. Jimin tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia hanya merengut, berpikir apa yang kiranya mereka pikirkan setelah mendengar pengakuannya itu. Mungkinkah mereka akan mengejek?

"Apa itu sungguhan?"

"Ya," Jimin mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa mengepakkannya?"

Dengan ragu Jimin mengembangkan sayap. Ujung-ujung helainya perlahan saling merenggang. Wajah-wajah anak-anak perempuan di bawah sana begitu takjub. Saking takjubnya, mereka sampai menganga dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Jimin mengepakkan sayap. Mungkin saking kerasnya, sampai-sampai kepakannya bersuara. Beberapa helai bulu sayapnya yang kecil-kecil beterbangan dan jatuh. Satu ditangkap oleh anak yang paling tinggi.

"Benar-benar seperti sayap burung! Woah! Kamu luar biasa!"

"Apa kamu bisa terbang?"

"Ibu tidak pernah—"

"Kami yakin kamu bisa terbang!"

Mereka tak mengejek, Ibu. Ingin Jimin menghambur pada Seokjin sambil berteriak begitu. Anak-anak perempuan itu mengaguminya. Sayapnya bukanlah suatu kesalahan yang mesti dicela. Jimin yakin selama ini ibunya hanya mengada-ngada. Mungkin Seokjin terlalu takut melepas anaknya pergi sekolah dan bergaul dengan anak-anak seusianya. Interaksinya dengan anak-anak perempuan itu membuat pola pikir Jimin sedikit berubah. Oh, ternyata, dunia tak sekejam yang Ibu ceritakan.

Malam harinya, sang ibu pulang ke rumah. Ia membawa sekeranjang telur dar sekantung bahan makanan. Seokjin yang lelah ingin duduk sejenak sebelum menyiapkan makan malam. Anaknya yang masih kecil itu berlari, membawakannya segelas air. Wajahnya yang berseri membuat Seokjin bingung. Apa yang kiranya terjadi? Ia tak tahu. Sebab biasanya anak itu akan menyambutnya dengan wajah muram tiap kali ia pulang malam dan hanya meninggalkan makanan dingin di dapur.

"Kau terlihat senang."

"Ya, Ibu."

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Ibu pulang, jadi aku senang."

Jawaban anak itu membuat Seokjin terenyuh. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lucu memang, ia tak tahu kalau anaknya sedang berbohong.

Setelah memasak makan malam, Seokjin kembali pada rutinitasnya melukis di dalam kamar. Masih ada lukisan yang perlu ia selesaikan. Meski lelah, ia tak bisa berleha sebab esok hari ia perlu mengantarkan lukisan itu kepada si pemesan. Seokjin mesti terjaga lagi. Lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi. Badannya mulai rusak. Sedikit-sedikit kepalanya juga mulai rusak. Tapi ia seolah tak peduli. Ia mau terus bekerja selagi masih bisa menambang uang dari bakat yang dikomerslkannya ini.

Lalu, malam berganti menjadi pagi, dan dengan cepat pagi berganti menjadi siang. Jimin tengah menggigit roti di dapur ketika ibunya berkeliaran, keluar-masuk dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat menjual lukisan. Mata perempuan itu merah, nampak tak sehat. Seokjin memang baru tidur dua jam ke belakang. Jimin sebetulnya kasihan pada ibunya itu. Tapi dengan tangan kecilnya, ia bisa apa?

"Ibu pergi," seru Seokjin.

Perempuan itu tergesa menarik pintu supaya terbuka. Silau cahaya matahari menusuk mata. Jimin mengeryit di lorong yang lurus menuju pintu. Rotinya masih tertahan dalam kunyahan. Belum sempat ditelan, ia mendengar bunyi klik kasar.

"Huh, astaga."

Sang ibu membuka kembali pintu yang semula terkunci. Ada yang Seokjin lupakan. Ia masuk ke kamar, mengambil selembar kain dan membalutkannya pada sebingkai kanvas yang ia pegang. Ia melakukan itu sambil berjalan. Lantas sekali lagi Seokjin berpamitan. Pintu ia tutup. Tapi ia lupa untuk menguncinya lagi.

Mengetahui hal ini, Jimin mengapit sisa rotinya di bibir, lalu dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan ke pintu, membukanya sedikit, dan mengintip dari celah itu. Ia melihat Seokjin yang tengah berlari di gang, menginjak bebungaan yang berserakan.

Dada Jimin bergemuruh. Pintu yang tak terkunci itu seperti sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk keluar dari rumah. Setidaknya, sekali saja, ia ingin berlama-lama berdiri di bawah sinar matahari. Jimin menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan adakah orang di sekitarnya. Meski sudah hapal betul kalau di jam itu jalanan depan rumahnya memang sepi, ia perlu memastikan sampai yakin seratus persen.

" _Meong!"_

Jimin terlonjak kaget. Seekor kucing mengeong padanya. Jimin menelisik kucing itu. Bulunya aneh. Warnanya tiga. Putih, hitam dan kuning.

"Meong!"

Kucing itu mendekat padanya. Jimin mundur. Saat hendak menutup pintu ia sadar kalau si kucing mungkin mencium aroma roti panggangnya. Ia pun melongok kembali, dan si kucing terlihat menunggu. Akhirnya, Jimin membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar supaya dia bisa berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan sisa roti itu.

"Kau mau ini?"

"Meong!"

Rotinya disambar. Kucing itu menggigiti roti Jimin dengan tak sabaran. Ia makan dengan lahap. Jimin tersenyum, merasa senang. Ia mengelus bulu si kucing meski rasanya canggung. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia bersentuhan langsung dengan binatang itu. Ia merasa takjub saat tahu bahwa bulu kucing begitu lembut dan hangat.

" _Hei kamu!"_

Jimin tersentak karena teriakan itu. Di ujung gang seorang anak bertubuh besar berjalan dengan langkah menghentak. Di belakangnya ada beberapa anak lain yang mukanya tak terlihat ramah. Jimin seketika merasa takut. Lantas ia pun berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu tanpa mau acuh pada si kucing yang entah masih makan atau tidak.

" _Kamu! Hei! Jangan bersembunyi! Keluar!"_

Teriakan itu makin keras. Jimin tahu mereka ada di depan rumahnya. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dengan gemetar.

" _Ayo keluar!"_

" _Kalau kamu tidak mau keluar, kami akan melempari rumahmu dengan batu!"_

Jimin geram. Genggaman tangannya di gagang pintu mengerat. Ia tentu tak mau rumahnya dilempari batu. Ibu bisa marah besar. Atau lebih parah lagi, Ibu bisa membencinya gara-gara ulah anak-anak itu. Lagipula siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka berniat merusak?

" _Keluarlah! Kalau tidak kami akan mencekik kucing ini sampai dia mati!"_

Mata Jimin membelalak. Mencekik kucing sampai mati? Apa mereka gila?

"Jangan sakiti kucing itu!" Mengabaikan ancaman lemparan batu, Jimin tanpa pikir panjang langsung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan menunjukkan diri.

"Haha! Kau tertipu! Kucingnya sudah lari sejak tadi! Dasar bodoh!"

Kedua tangan Jimin tiba-tiba ditarik hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Jimin mendesis perih. Dagunya sakit. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mungkin terluka karena seretan paksa itu.

"D-dia benar-benar punya sayap, Bos!" ucap seorang anak.

"Itu betulan atau bukan?"

Salah satu sayap Jimin ditarik. "I-ini, ini asli, Bos!"

Jimin mendengar suara-suara yang menyerukan keterkejutan. Ia, masih dengan rasa sakitnya, berusaha untuk bangkit dan mengenali siapakah anak-anak yang telah menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Awh! Ahh! Sakit!"

Sebelah sayapnya yang lain ditarik juga, sementara yang satunya tak lantas dilepaskan. Anak-anak itu merariknya dengan kuat. Ia kesakitan.

"Ya, kalau asli, teruslah sakiti dia, sampai dia menangis meraung-raung."

"Jangan! Hentikan! Sakit! Sakit!"

"Tidak akan kami lepaskan sebelum kamu minta maaf pada bos kami!"

"Hentikaan!"

Jimin tak henti-hentinya menjerit dan memohon-mohon supaya dilepaskan. Anak-anak lelaki yang sebaya dengannya itu mengelilingi. Badannya dipegangi. Dua sayap di punggungnya ditarik-tarik—dipaksa membentang. Nyerinya sampai ke tulang, sebab sayap-sayapnya dicengkram begitu kerasnya. Anak-anak itu bahkan mengancam akan mengencingi Jimin seandainya ia tak juga mau mengaku bersalah dan meminta maaf. Tapi Jimin tak mengerti mengapa ia harus melakukannya. Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa anak yang disebut bos dan antek-anteknya itu menargetkan ia sebagai sasaran kemarahan.

"Ayo minta maaf! Kau sudah keterlaluan!" kata si bos.

Karena tak tahan sakit, Jimin akhirnya meraung juga. Ia menangis kencang. Sayapnya pun berhenti ditarik. Ia dilepaskan. Jimin jatuh terduduk di depan bocah dengan sebutan bos itu.

Dengan lirih ia bertanya, "Apa salahku?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?" tanya si bos dengan nada mengejek. "Perempuan yang aku suka tak pernah lihat aku lagi gara-gara kau! Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, lah. Kau menggodanya kan?"

"Bukan cuma pacarmu bos, anak perempuan lain di desa kita juga sering bicarakan dia." Salah satu anak lelaki menyahuti.

"Kau menggoda perempuan lain juga? Dasar sampah. Cuih!"

Jimin diludahi. Makin menjadilah tangisnya karena ini. Ia merasa terhina sekali.

"Sadarlah, kau itu aneh. Mana ada manusia yang punya sayap seperti dirimu? Kau itu apa sih sebenarnya? Ibumu penyihir, ya?"

"Ibuku bukan penyihir…" Dengan cicitan Jimin berusaha membela sang ibu yang turut dihina.

"Aku mau kau minta maaf padaku dan berjanji untuk berhenti menggoda mereka. Jangan lagi menunjukkan diri di depan mereka, apalagi di depan pujaan hatiku. "

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan itu…"

"Masih tak mau mengaku! Apa kau harus kukencingi dulu?!"

"Tidak! Jangan! Ya, aku minta maaf!" Jimin menundukkan kepala. Airmata dan ingusnya sudah meleleh banyak. Dia memilih untuk menyerah daripada dipecundangi lebih parah lagi. "Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Berjanjilah untuk tak lagi goda anak-anak perempuan itu!"

"Ya aku janji!"

"Jangan pernah lagi menunjukkan diri di depan mereka!"

"Ya!"

Sekali pecundang, tetap pecundang. Bagi anak-anak itu, permintaan maaf Jimin tiada arti. Mereka malah menertawakan dengan ejekan. Beberapa bahkan mencabut helai bulu sayap Jimin dengan sengaja. Mereka meninggalkan anak itu setelah puas menendangi. Jimin menangis tanpa bisa bersuara lagi. Siang itu jalanan tetap sepi dan tiada yang peduli pada kemalangannya. Hanya ada bebungaan. Mereka jatuh mengenai kulit ketika angin menerpa. Mereka wangi, tapi membuat luka Jimin tambah perih.

Sungguh suatu siang yang buruk. Perkataan anak-anak lelaki itu terngiang. Ya, ia siapa? Ia ini apa? Benarkah ibunya seorang penyihir? Kenapa sayap-sayap besar itu tumbuh di punggungnya? Apa maksud dari semua ini? Jimin membawa kesemrawutan dalam kepalanya itu ke atap rumah. Ia membuka satu jendela yang sangat jarang disentuh baik oleh dirinya maupun oleh sang ibu. Jendela itu berdebu. Besi yang membingkainya karatan. Ketika dibuka ada bunyi derit yang mengesalkan. Jimin bertemu dengan angin kencang. Anak itu memandang ke bawah, pada rumah-rumah, pepohonan dan bebungaan. Saking keruh, pikirannya sampai tak terkendali. Ia tak takut untuk memanjat dan berdiri di bingkai jendela. Jimin mengembangkan sayapnya. Anak-anak perempuan itu berkata kalau ia bisa terbang. Ya, kenapa tidak? Seperti burung, ia akan terbang dan melepaskan semua beban.

 _Wush!_ Sayapnya dibentangkan, bersamaan dengan itu ia melompat. Sayang karena tak tahu cara menyeimbangkan, ia ditarik gravitasi dengan begitu kerasnya. Jimin terjatuh. Sayapnya patah. Badannya berdarah-darah.

.

.

 **Parvosziz Qushlar**

.

.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Malam telah habis. Pagi yang mendung menyambut bangun tidurnya. Ia melihat sang ibu menatap lurus ke matanya. Ekspresi Seokjin tak berubah ketika wajahnya dibelai.

"Ya. Ibu…" bisik Jimin.

" _Seokjin itu lucu."_ Sang ibu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Suaranya berubah berat seperti suara laki-laki. Jimin yang terkejut langsung bangun terduduk di atas kasur. Ia memandang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu dengan ngeri. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

" _Terkadang dia gila,"_ perempuan itu bicara lagi.

"I-ibu, ada apa denganmu?"

" _Seokjin tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Justru dirimu sendiri yang harus kau khawatirkan."_

"A-apa maksudmu? Siapa kau?"

" _Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan."_ Seokjin bangun.

Jimin beranjak dari kasur, menjauhi sang ibu. Mata itu menyorot serius. Tatapan Seokjin yang tajam membuat rasa takut membual dari setitik lubang di dadanya.

" _Wahai anakku, kau dan keturunanmu bukanlah manusia. Kau lahir dari seorang perempuan yang diperistri anak Tuhan. Langit tidak merahmati kamu dan anak-anakmu sebab air mani yang membentuk kalian adalah sebuah pelanggaran besar yang tak dapat diampuni. Akan ada seorang utusan yang mengambil anak-anakmu. Pulanglah jika kau tak inginkan itu terjadi. Pulanglah untuk mencegah utusan itu membawa mereka."_

Jimin terpaku. Seokjin telah turun dari kasur untuk menggapainya. Ia terbentur dinding. Ibunya itu memberi senyum yang lebih lebar. Karena ketakutannya, Jimin tak bisa menolak saat pipinya disentuh.

"K-katakan … katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

" _Aku adalah Iblis, ayahmu."_

Ingatan Jimin berkelebatan seperti burung-burung yang beterbangan secara acak. Mereka mengacau, memekikkan kepedihan dan kebingungan. Setetes air matanya lolos. Ayah yang seumur hidup tak pernah ditemuinya ternyata adalah seorang iblis.

" _Jauhkan mereka dari utusan itu, lalu bawa anak-anakmu padaku. Datanglah ke tempat yang lebih aman bagimu ketimbang surga dan dunia."_

Keningnya dikecup. Setelah itu Jimin jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Parvosziz Qushlar**_

 _ **CONTINUED**_

 _Jadi gini._

 _Saya mau buka-bukaan aja soal materi yang saya kumpulin buat bikin fanfic ini. Saya baca macam-macam, kadang nggak penting dan nggak jelas. Satu yang menjadi fokus saya adalah tentang 'anak-anak Tuhan' atau dengan nama lain disebut 'malaikat' yang meninggalkan tempatnya, memberontak kepada Tuhan, dan menggunakan perwujudan manusia untuk memperistri perempuan yang dia pilih. Ada satu akun kerohanian yang menyebut mereka sebagai 'the wicked angels'. Terlihat sangat nyeleweng ya? Tapi sungguh menarik (bagi saya). Ini membuat saya mempertanyakan tentang paham yang selama ini ktta anut. Benarkah malaikat … atau iblis …. Titik-titik dan titik-titik kemudian tanda tanya (yang banyak). Eh udah ah. Jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Hehehe._

 _Seni dan sastra adalah bebas. Semoga tidak ada yang tersingung dengan kebebasan yang saya leburkan di sini._

 _Salam sayang dari Kuncen._

 _Muach._


End file.
